


Booze and Guns

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [10]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Booze and Guns

After your chat with Tony, you went to find Wade. You weren’t surprised to find him dangling from a beam in one of the rooms. "Boo." You giggled.

He screeched and managed to not fall. “Hello.” He cleared his throat. "Good chat with Iron Man?"

“It was.” You nodded. “What’re you doing today?” You leaned against a wall.

“Following you around.” He looked at you dreamily. "Such a good hobby."

You smiled. “You’re so cute. Video games and chill?” ?" You suggested.

“Extra chilling please.” He leaned down onto the floor. "You'll be leaving in a few weeks. I'll be like memory foam." 

You laughed. “Deal. As many memories as possible?” You hoped.

“Twenty four seven.” He jumped up and down. "Except pee breaks. I recognize that we do need some privacy. I fully hope to be included in showers, though." 

You went and patted his chest. “Sounds great to me.” You agreed. You wouldn't be telling him about Tony's offer until you knew what you wanted.

He squeezed your hips. “I’m your player two to your player one today.” He said happily.

“I like that.” You knocked the door behind you. 

* * *

Tony kept himself busy writing up a contract for you for the rest of the day, looking forward to having you work for him. He made sure it was all secure and worked best for the both of you. There was no way he would take advantage of you like others may. He even added benefits he was sure you’d never get anywhere else. 

Sam knocked on his door. “Hey, did you get the twins’ text?” He asked, jerking Tony from his thoughts. 

"I have been so into work I didn't notice!" He chuckled to himself. He looked for his phone for a few minutes. 

“They want dinner.” Sam chuckled. "I guess they enjoyed us."

“Not surprised, my friend.” Tony chuckled. “We going?” He asked, partially surprised he got along so well with the tall hunter. 

Sam shrugged with a grin. “I’m down for it if you are.” He agreed. "They were fun."

“That they were.” He nodded. “Text then that we’ll be happy to take them out.” He got up. "I'm going to shower and let the others know we won't be here for a bit." he grinned. 

“Great. I’ll meet you.” He nodded his head and went to get ready as well. 

* * *

"Hey guys, Sam and I are headed out in a bit. Don't wait up." tony said peeking in where Dean and Nat were.

“You’re corrupting my brother.” Dean pointed a finger at him then grinned. “Not complaining.” He added. "Have fun!"

Nat wiggled her fingers. “Be respectful.” She teased her friend. “And, thankfully, I don’t have to remind you to use protection.”

He gave her a look. “Same to you.” He said before heading to the shower. 

Dean shrugged. “Don’t worry, I won’t ever forget protection.” He said playfully. “What’s up?” He saw a look on her face he couldn’t place. 

She shook her head. “Nothing, why?” She lied, shrugging a shoulder. 

He shrugged also, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. “Nothing I guess.” He pecked her nose. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

She gave him a look. “Yeah, yeah.” She breathed, knowing this wasn’t a conversation for at the moment. But, it also made her slightly worried that he’d be angry later on for her not telling him. The fact that he was looking at her like she was a gift wasn’t helping. Biting her lip, she was arguing with herself.

“It’s okay.” He said softly, knowing the look on her face now. “Want to shower?” He wiggled his brows. He hoped to get her out of her own head. He could tell that’s what was happening. He had been there enough on his own. “I’ll scrub your back.”

“Just my back?” Her smirk was back. Hopefully this little conversation would be completely forgotten soon. 

“Depends…” He gave her a smirk in return, leaning towards her. 

You ran in. “Do we have water balloons?” You asked. They both looked at you like you had grown a second head. “What? Do we?”

“You’re an adult.” Nat said. 

“Doesn’t answer my question. I’ll go ask Sammy!” You ran off. “SAMMY!” You called out, having no idea where he had gone off to.

“I wonder.” Nat sighed. “Let’s go, big boy.” She patted his leg and stood. “I was told I’d be getting a shower.” She winked.

“Doubt a clean one.” He went to lift her by surprise which proved to be a mistake. She instantly fought back out of pure habit. He groaned, blinking up at the ceiling. “Lesson learned.” He said with little breath. "I think I need Cas." He groaned, thinking something was broken.

Nat looked immediately guilty and assessed what she could. “Fuck I’m so sorry. Cas!” She yelled. Nat sat next to him. "It's a reflex." She ran a hand through his hair.

“S’okay.” He grunted, getting dizzy. 

“Yes?” Cas appeared then realized what was wrong. “You’re injured.” He crouched by his best friend. “What happened?” He asked, healing him quickly.

“I happened.” Nat said sadly. “He was trying to be fun, and well…” She sighed, feeling bad. “My training kicked in.” 

“Understandable. I also do not do well with surprises.” He helped Dean stand. “At least you were not more injured.”

“I’m just lucky you were around.” Dean thanked him by giving him a hefty pat on the back. He looked at Nat, hating how guilty she looked. “I’m not upset, Nat. I promise.” He gave her a small smile. “Shit happens.”

She shrugged and was nearly pouting. “I doubt that’ll go away anytime soon.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “What if next time...Cas is busy?”

“I’ll live.” He assured her. 

“He has endured serious injuries in the past.” Cas nodded. “Much worse than this, and for much...smaller reasons.” He tried to think of the best way to word it.

She huffed, shrugging. “I guess, but still.” She’d never hurt someone she was involved with before. 

Dean looked at Cas. “Cas, can you uh, go check on Steve or something?” He asked, wanting to talk to Nat.

“Of course.” He was gone, eager to get back to Steve. 

“Hey, look at me?” Dean asked softly.

Nat had a neutral look as she glanced up at him. How did she back away from this without hurting them both? “This is who I am.” She whispered. “This is why casual.” She kept her distance. “I’m dangerous.”

“And I’m not?” He said easily. “I have my moods.” He replied. “Hell, I was a demon for awhile. Literally.”

“I’m practically one!” She fought. She was fighting tears, which wasn’t something she was used to.

“Then we’re a perfect match.” He said calmly. “Who else would get us when we jerk awake with nightmares? Who else would get the blood on our hands?”

She looked down. “I know you’re right but you don’t know what I’m capable of.” She swallowed. “How many ways I could really hurt you. Not just physically, either.”

He set his jaw and nodded. “It’s why the casual label. I get it.” He didn’t want her walking away over this. He liked her, a lot, and she didn’t deserve to see herself in such a bad lighting. “I dig you. You dig me. We can make it work.” He didn’t move forward, knowing that would be the worst thing he can do. “We can have our space when we need it, and be there for each other from wherever.”

She nodded. “I know. But I’m thinking of the best option for you.” Nat told him honestly. “In the long run.” She licked her lips.

“I’m a big boy.” He told her. “I can choose who I want to be with. Don’t you think I deserve to have a say? I want you.” 

“But you don’t know what you’re getting!” She frowned. 

“Then tell me!” He urged her. “I want to know. The good and the bad.”

“No one knows.” She crossed her arms. 

He blinked. "What?"

“No one knows me like that.” She explained. "Not even my sister."

He frowned. “Why?” Sure, there were parts of him he kept to himself, but not like she was.

“It’s who I am.” She shrugged, repeating herself. “You don’t have to understand.” Nat told him. "Just accept that this is why maybe we're a bad idea."

He looked away and thought to himself. She was dumping him just like that. Maybe this was way more casual for her than she was letting on. "Sorry, I thought we liked each other more than that. I'll leave you alone." He said softly, staring at the floor. He felt sick to his stomach.

Nat sagged as she watched him walk away, knowing this is why she didn’t do feelings. Swallowing, she went to her own room.

* * *

You grinned as you passed Dean. “I found water balloons pretty boy! Wanna join?” You frowned as he just walked by. “Dean?” You asked. "Hey, what happened?!" You moved to walk with him.

He grunted and kept walking, face set like stone.

Moving in front of him, you put your hand on his arm. "Please, talk to me?" 

He stared at you. “It’s nothing.” He shook his head. “I just..I just need to go shoot something. Or drink. Or both.” Your eyebrows shot up at that.

“Maybe not a good idea? How about video games? Or wanna go for a run?” You asked. “I’m not the biggest fan of it, but if it helps. I will.” 

“Shoot or drink. Join or don’t.” He moved past you. “That’s on you.” He half snapped. “It’s clear you Romanoff sisters do whatever you want.”

You turned to him at the comment. “Hey.” You frowned. “Don’t act out on me for something you and my sister have beef on.” You told him seriously. “We’re two different people.” 

“Doubt it. Probably stringing along Wade, too.” He said over his shoulder. 

“You’re an asshole, Dean.” You snapped at him, upset. “I don’t know what the hell happened, but you need to get the stick out of your ass and not take it out on other people. My bad for thinking you were a decent person.” You told him before you turned and walked away. You crossed your arms as you went back to where you were going, wondering if you should find Nat. They had been fine not that long ago, hadn’t they? You sighed and went to find her, knowing she must be down as well. 

* * *

Nat was packing her things, taking her time with each item when you knocked. “Yeah?” She asked, turning when she realized it was you and she immediately teared up. “I messed up.” She sagged. 

“So, that’s why Dean’s being a dick?” You asked, walking in and shutting the door behind you. “Because he’s lucky he’s not sporting a bloody nose right now.” 

“My fault.” She nodded, crossing her arms. “He caught feelings.” She sat on the side of her bed. 

You raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“He wanted to know my ‘good and bad’.” She used air quotes. “And didn’t seem so happy when I said casual only.” She explained. “Said he would leave me alone.” 

“Why do I have a feeling you’re not telling me the whole story?” You asked. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

She huffed and sat down on the bed. “We’ve been messing around for a long time.” She told you. You motioned for her to go on, knowing it would be like pulling teeth. “And I feel that I led him on.” She said honestly. “Today I think I broke at least a couple of his ribs. He was trying to lift me up by surprise and well, you can guess what happened.”

You winced. “Been there, done that. But Cas fixed him right? I heard him telling Steve.” You shrugged. “So what? I’m sure he’s had worse.”

“I’m sure he has too, but from a friend?” She shook her head. “And then I told him this was why I don’t get close to people.” Nat explained everything that happened between them after. 

“Do you not remember what happened when I was 15? You  _ broke my arm _ because I snuck up on you because I thought it would be hysterical.” You reminded her. “Shit happens.

“Yeah but you’re stuck with me. He doesn’t have to be.” She shook her head. 

You shrugged. “No, I don’t. Just because we’re sisters doesn’t mean I can’t simply walk out that door.” You pointed out. “ I choose to be stuck with you because I love you.” You countered. “Let people choose to be near you despite the fact that you can kill them a hundred different ways. Without weapons. Just shows how awesome you are.”

She sighed. “You sound so much older. I’m usually lecturing you on guys.” She shook her head. “I’m scared that he likes me.” 

That made you snort. “Really? He looks at you like you’re the hottest woman alive, while also looking at you like he’d kill for you…” 

She made a face. “I know. Which is why I had to push him away!” She exclaimed. 

“You know he’s drinking and playing with guns at the moment, right?” You made a face. “He’s gonna get hurt.” If she cared as much as you guessed she did, she’d be rushing off to make sure he didn’t shoot himself in the leg or something.

She groaned. “I’ll go talk to him before Cas gets called again.” She got up, and you hold back a smirk. “Stupid men.”

“I agree.” You smiled. You hope this would blow over, but you couldn’t get Dean’s words out of your head. Were you leading Wade on? Your smile fell once you knew your sister was gone. Just because Wade was on board, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t catch feelings either. “Fuck me.” You muttered. 

You sighed heavily at the ceiling before going to find where you left the water balloons. Now that would be eating at you, and bringing down the fun mood that had been there before. Stupid, Dean. You’d have to slap him upside the head for this one. 


End file.
